Bits and Pieces
by Lemon Drop Lie Detector
Summary: Scattered bits of failed Harry Potter love stories. Includes Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, James/Lily, and a small amount of Dean/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

_Two tiny little bits of conversations between James and Lily, simply because they are a delightful pairing._

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine...**_  
_

"Hey Evans!"

"Potter."

"How was your summer?"

"Great! You weren't there." In all honesty, Lily was almost glad to see Potter if it meant she was returning to Hogwarts. Her summer holidays had not been 'great', but Potter didn't need to know that.

"Ouch. Harsh."

"Hm."

"Lily, will you-"

"However great my summer was, I still hate you, Potter. Just so we're clear."

"Umm…"

"Were you gonna ask me something?"

"Yeah. Will you give me a chance?"

"To do what?"

"Take you on a date."

"No." She answered without thinking. He asked so often, but on the train on the way? That is obnoxious.

"I'll be good!"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Not happening."

"Lily?"

"What?

"I love your eyes when your angry, they get all… sparky."

"Great. If you don't get out of my way, my wand will get all 'sparky' too."

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm not going to let you have a day in peace until you say yes."

"Looks like we'll both have a excruciating year."

"Why? Talking to you isn't excruciating."

"You enjoy being hexed?"

"Ummm… no."

"You see? Now move, Potter."

And so began Lily Evans and James Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts.

OOO

Lily walked quickly out of the potions classroom. She had learned to leave any class with Potter in it very quickly.

"Evans! Wait up!" not quickly enough.

"The answer is still no, Potter."

"What if I gave you a rose?" She glanced over at him. He was indeed holding a rose out to her, as if he thought she'd take it.

"What if I turned your eyebrows green?"

"I'm good, thanks… Unless you'd go on a date with me if I let you!" His eyes lit up at the thought. Lily snorted.

"Go walk off the astronomy tower." She pointed her wand at the flower in his hand and it went up in flames. In a matter of seconds the fire died, leaving James with a single, crisp petal in its place. But Lily was long gone by then.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is my take on Ron and Hermione's story. (Actually just their wedding, but whatever)_

**Discalimer: I don't own any of it. Rather unfortunate, really.**

Ron honestly wasn't sure he knew what was going on in his head. Maybe nothing. Maybe the shock and the happiness, and the love had erased everything else, including themselves, and left him blank. All he knew was that he was standing in his room at the Burrow with Harry at his side, both of them in dress robes, both unsure what to say. Because today he was getting married. He, Ron Weasley, was going to marry Hermione Granger, the most amazing woman in the world. The woman who he loved.

Should he be excited? Nervous? Ecstatic? He supposed he was a little bit of all. And so much more. So much more, yet less. Because he wasn't sure he was feeling anything at all. His mind was having issues excepting what was such a plain fact. After all, hadn't his mum been going mad for weeks over preparation? Hadn't he seen the diamond ring on Hermione's finger every day since he'd proposed two months ago? Hadn't he proposed, down on one knee, looking into her beautiful eyes? Yes. But he still couldn't believe it.

OOO

Mrs. Weasley was fussing over her dress. Fleur was fussing over her hair. Hermione just stared at her reflection. She couldn't believe it was her. The smooth, loosely curled hair, Fleur's masterpiece. The sleeveless white silk dress, embroidered with white sting and pearls (admittedly fake ones, but the effect was the same). The small amounts of makeup applied expertly by Fleur. She didn't look herself at all. There was also the joyful, slightly manic grin that spread across her face. Because today she was marrying Ron Weasley, the man of her dreams. Yeah, that sounds cheesy, but she didn't really care. She was happy.

It wasn't as though she hadn't been happy since the Battle of Hogwarts. She had been with Ron after all. And she had been with her friends. But wounds like that can't be cured completely in just four years. So this was the first time in four years that she had been completely happy, without a sad thought or memory clouding her mind. There was just pure joy.

OOO

He looked into his best friend's face. A nervous grin was etched there, as he gazed down at his bride. She was beautiful, her hair slick and smooth, her white silk dress falling in folds around her, she wore her own smile as she stared up at Ron. He saw such joy and love in their faces. Though glad to see them so happy, still he was shocked to find himself here, best man at the wedding between his two best friends.

Hermione's father looked just as nervous as the couple, but Ginny and Luna, trailing her gracefully in dress robes of bright yellow (upon Luna's insistence) looked simply enthralled. Harry knew that everyone here was glad that these people were getting something this special, but none could be as delighted as him. After all they had done for him, after all that they had sacrificed, could he really wish for anything more than their happiness? Well, he thought, glancing over at Ginny, who now stood behind Hermione on the platform, perhaps one more thing…

A whispery, old voice began to croak out words that had no meaning to Harry. Surely, really, those words meant nothing, all that was important was the happiness in those two faces. The blue eyes of Ron and the smiling, brown eyes of Hermione meeting in a burst of joy and bliss and _love. _

Harry supposed he had always known this would happen, though it continued to hit him repeatedly with shock, even a terror that he would be shut out. He remembered first the day they had thought they were hearing Buckbeak being slaughtered, Hermione had sobbed on Ron's shoulder, he remembered the fight that had ensued after Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum, he recalled Hermione's anger when Ron began to date Lavender Brown, he remembered the year he had spent traveling with two people who were obviously, at least somewhat in love with each other, though they didn't act on it. Finally their first kiss sprung to mind, in the midst of a battle. Yes, it was quite predictable that he would be standing here today. But he had turned a blind eye to it, not wanting it to be true. Now that it was undeniable fact however, he was happy for his best friends, really, truly happy.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger…" Harry made a valiant attempt to listen to the words, but found it extremely difficult. His mind was now turning to a different wedding, five years ago, the wedding of two people who sat in the front row with their two daughters, Victoire and Dominique. Bill and Fleur's had ended in disaster though, and this wedding, if Harry's plan succeeded, would end in something close to triumph.

Harry was shaken from his reverie as Ron and Hermione's lips met briefly. Hagrid trumpeted in the back row into his tablecloth sized hankerchief. As they broke apart he and Neville and Luna and Ginny rushed forward to be the first to congratulate the couple. Soon Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron's brothers, and most of the other guests join the mess of hugs, laughs and in some cases (namely, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger) tears.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is Harry and Ginny's story. It overlaps with Ron and Hermione's to some degree, so a bit of this is a repeat. :)_

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on the Harry Potter universe****, I am simply a slave to it's beauty.**

_

* * *

_

Smiles. Smiling faces, smiling voices, smiling congratulations. Congratulations? Voldemort was gone, but so were parents, husbands, wives, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters and friends. To Harry this night was one of mourning. The cheeriness of the crowd sickened him. So many smiles while dead bodies still lay on the floor, while hearts broke and broken hearts throbbed, while tears ran down the cheeks of so many people so dear to him.

Slowly he made his way towards the two people he most desperately wanted to see. They sat with the Weasleys, a red-headed mass of people, who couldn't manage to fake happiness if they tried. He needed to talk to Ginny too, but he had ages for that, their time together was no longer restricted or clocked. Now he needed Ron and Hermione, he needed to thank them, and explain to them all that had happened.

He had to keep stopping for beaming people who wanted to shake his hand and congratulate him. Harry tried to be patient, forcing a more and more grimace-like smile on to his face, making his mouth say words that meant nothing, but by the time he reached the table, he just wanted to go to his dormitory, where a warm four poster bed had always been for him, and sleep. That wasn't an option though, so he tapped Ron and Hermione on the shoulders. Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder and he caught a glimpse of their hands, entwined under the table, before they jumped apart. Hermione turned around.

"Oh, it's you, Harry," she sounded relieved. "I thought it was someone else, come to congratulate us." In her voice was the scorn that matched Harry's own. How could smiles and congratulations exist, when scenes like this were present? Mrs. Weasley sobbing on to her husband's shaking shoulder, his face crumpled, his usual grin broken. George staring at the table, eyes empty and tears dripping down his face that he didn't bother to wipe away. Charlie with his arm around Ginny, both of whom looked stricken with grief. Fluer's normally graceful appearance shattered as she and her husband cried together. Harry's heart constricted.

"Come with me," he said, voice tight. They got up and followed, without question. None of the Weasly family said a word as they disappeared under the cloak.

OOO

He looked into his best friend's face. A nervous grin was etched there, as he gazed down at his bride. She was beautiful, her hair slick and smooth, her white silk dress falling in folds around her, she wore her own smile as she stared up at Ron. He saw such joy and love in their faces. Though glad to see them so happy, still he was shocked to find himself here, best man at the wedding between his two best friends.

Hermione's father looked just as nervous as the couple, but Ginny and Luna, trailing her gracefully in dress robes of bright yellow (upon Luna's insistence) looked simply enthralled. Harry knew that everyone here was glad that these people were getting something this special, but none could be as delighted as him. After all they had done for him, after all that they had sacrificed, could he really wish for anything more than their happiness? Well, he thought, glancing over at Ginny, who now stood behind Hermione on the platform, perhaps one more thing…

A whispery, old voice began to croak out words that had no meaning to Harry. Surely, really, those words meant nothing, all that was important was the happiness in those two faces. The blue eyes of Ron and the smiling, brown eyes of Hermione meeting in a burst of joy and bliss and _love. _

Harry supposed he had always known this would happen, though it continued to hit him repeatedly with shock, even a terror that he would be shut out. He remembered first the day they had thought they were hearing Buckbeak being slaughtered, Hermione had sobbed on Ron's shoulder, he remembered the fight that had ensued after Hermione had gone to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum, he recalled Hermione's anger when Ron began to date Lavender Brown, he remembered the year he had spent traveling with two people who were obviously, at least somewhat in love with each other, though they didn't act on it. Finally their first kiss sprung to mind, in the midst of a battle. Yes, it was quite predictable that he would be standing here today. But he had turned a blind eye to it, not wanting it to be true. Now that it was undeniable fact however, he was happy for his best friends, really, truly happy.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger…" Harry made a valiant attempt to listen to the words, but found it extremely difficult. His mind was now turning to a different wedding, five years ago, the wedding of two people who sat in the front row with their two daughters, Victoire and Dominique. Bill and Fleur's had ended in disaster though, and this wedding, if Harry's plan succeeded, would end in something close to triumph.

Harry was shaken from his reverie as Ron and Hermione's lips met briefly. Hagrid trumpeted in the back row into his tablecloth sized hankerchief. As they broke apart he and Neville and Luna and Ginny rushed forward to be the first to congratulate the couple. Soon Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron's brothers, and most of the other guests join the mess of hugs, laughs and in some cases (namely, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger) tears.

The reception was a blur of happy faces, dancing people and joyous music. Ron and Hermione glided around the dance floor for almost every song. The only couple who came close to having danced as much as the newly weds was (to Harry's surprise) Luna and Dean.

During a particularly slow, graceful piece Harry found himself near the center of the floor, Ginny's head resting on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione's arms were rapped around each other as they murmured too quietly for Harry to hear. He watched them, wondering if he would be shut out of their long standing friendship. Finally he turned away. A moment later Hermione's voice raised. It wasn't all that loud but now Harry could hear her.

"Spew? You still call it Spew?"

"Yeah, well its a lot easier to remember…" Ron's voice was slightly embarrassed

"And to think I thought you were sympathetic to my cause!" Harry turned around to look at them, alarmed. Surely they weren't going to fight on their wedding night! But as soon as he saw the laugh etched on Hermione's face he knew she was kidding. He too grinned at Ron's confused expression.

Any worry he had felt gone, he began to think of his plan for the night, of the one thing that would make this happiness complete. There was no point putting it off, he decided, and he led Ginny to the tent door. Without question she followed him out into the purple twilight. The laughing voices and quiet music faded slightly as the tent flap closed. He reached into his black dress robe pocket and his fingers closed around a small velveteen box.

He had faced this moment with excitement and anticipation, but now that it was here he found he couldn't speak. His throat closed and his mouth dried up. Ginny held his hand, facing him and looking up at him expectantly. Slowly he forced his hand to leave the pocket.

"Ginny, I- er… willyoumarryme?" he had meant to sound dignified or something similar, but once he found his words they tumbled from his mouth. Trying to redeem himself, he very slowly opened the box, to reveal a sparkling diamond on a ring of silver.

"Took you long enough!" Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. His nervousness forgotten, his uncertainty gone, he kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her, one hand still holding the little box, and he knew that he would never regret this.

"May I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," she murmured into his ear "a thousand times over, yes."

Harry had no idea how long they stood there, locked in embrace, but when they broke apart the falling night seemed as bright as the sunny days he had spent by the lake with Ginny. He slipped the ring on to her finger, where it fit perfectly. She grinned,

"Mum's gonna faint."

"Hmm…" he brushed her fingers with his lips and then, holding her hand tightly, led her back to the tent flap. He opened it and held it there, waiting for her to enter, but she didn't.

"We should give them some privacy" she whispered.

"What?" he looked into the tent and saw Luna and Dean standing close to one another, Dean's hands on Luna's hips, hers on his shoulders. As he watched, Luna stood on tiptoe so their lips could meet. Harry let the flap fall and looked back at Ginny. "Did you know about this?"

"Harry, it was so obvious! Honestly, sometimes I wonder how you have the brains to be in the Auror Department!" Harry didn't answer right away. Was it obvious? He hadn't noticed, but then again, it wasn't the sort of thing that had been on his mind lately.

"Do you think we can go in now?" he asked, careful to be quiet, incase they were still there. Ginny peered through the crack between flaps in the tent and replied,

"Yeah, they're gone." As they reentered the tent, Harry forgot Luna and Dean and concentrated only on the joy surrounding him.

OOO

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She stretched and spotted the diamond ring on her finger as it glinted in the sunlight. All at once the events of last night flooded back into her mind, she grinned. She and Harry had agreed not to tell her mum for a little while, it didn't seem fair to give her another piece of news to go nuts over, when Hermione and Ron had only just tied the knot.

After a moment lying in bed, she got up and dressed. As she walked down the rickety steps of her home she realized how empty it was. Today Harry would leave for Number 12 Grimauld Place and George would go back to the flat above his store. Andromeda and Teddy had gone back to their house last night and Ron and Hermione had left for their tour of Europe. Charlie was staying for another week, but once he left for Romania it would just be Ginny and her parents in the giant house she had lived in all her life.

In the kitchen, her mum was the only one up. She stood by the counter overseeing the potatoes as the peeled themselves.

"Good Morning, dear. Why don't you help me with breakfast?"

"Sure mum," Ginny replied. After a quick hug, she was set to work cutting up onions for the eggs. It didn't take much concentration, as her wand did most of the work, so she ended up daydreaming a bit.

"Ginny, what's that on your finger?" Ginny jumped and an onion peel hit her in the face.

"I- um… nothing." she tried to hide her hand behind her back but Molly Weasley was too quick for that. She grabbed her hand and stared at the ring for a moment.

"Where did you get this?" the question was easy enough to answer, but should she? Finally she spoke, voice quavering, hoping Harry wouldn't be mad.

"Harry gave it to me."

"When?"

"Last night."

"Why?"

"He asked me to marry him." She tried to keep her voice even and calm.

"And?"

"And I said yes. But don't go nuts, mum. _We_ want to plan the wedding, and _you_ need rest. It probably won't be for a year or so, anyway."

"Oh Ginny!" Her mum squealed and grabbed her, hugging her so tightly that she could barely breathe. All of a sudden she let go and ran past Ginny. "Harry, oh Harry! Now you'll really be part of the family!" Harry, who was standing in the stairway, gave Ginny a questioning look.

"Sorry." Ginny mouthed, but she wasn't sure that she was.

OOO

Harry gulped, trying to stay calm. The tea in his hand looked about as appetizing as swamp water, but he forced himself to take a sip of it. After a bit of work he managed to swallow and look up at Ron.

"She'll be fine." Ron's words of comfort were punctuated by Ginny's scream in the room above. Harry raised his eyebrows. "Honestly, my mum sounded just like that when she was having Ginny."

"Great, I'll just forget that my wife is screaming. She can't be in too much pain, especially considering that she didn't even cry when I told her I was off to fight Voldemort." Ron looked at him for a moment.

"Try to relax a bit. Sitting here worrying isn't going to make things any better."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked. But he new Ron was right. Ginny would be fine, he was being irrational. He forced the mug to his lips again and looked around him. The tapestry on the wall was almost the only reminder of the place this house used to be. Surfaces gleamed, the kitchen always smelled delicious, all the rooms had fresh paint and bright pictures hanging on the walls, there was a friendly sort of clutter around the place, the portrait of Sirius' mother had a charm around it that kept all sounds out, and then there was Ginny herself, who was so bright that things always seemed sunny around her.

He winced as another scream sounded above. When would it be over? Then he heard someone calling his name.

"Harry! Harry come here!" Had something gone wrong? No, Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded cheerful. He rushed upstairs and pushed the door to his room open. Ginny lay on their bed, a wrinkled little baby wrapped in a white cloth in her arms. Her face was coated with a sheen of sweat, but there was a huge grin there.

"It's a boy!" Harry rushed over to see his son. As he sat on the edge of the bed, big brown eyes popped open.


End file.
